The Blood
by Mariun Haunted
Summary: - Zack, já se fazem horas desde o momento em que estás a fazer isso, não estás cansado ? –Segurava a parte superior do terno do mesmo, enquanto o acompanhava-


The Blood

* * *

><p>Estava a caminhar por entre as colunas do castelo de Marvek, um castelo bem conhecido pelos lados leste da Russia. Zack um jovem loiro alto com um corpo mediano e olhos cor de mel, trajava suas roupas sociais de sempre aquele belo terno preto que sempre em teu corpo parecia um destaque maior; Aquele costume leviano de caminhar pelas colunas do castelo já se tornavam rotinas por ali, os empregados que sempre o olhava ficavam à cada dia mais surpreso com aquilo por Zack o futuro príncipe se tornar mais belo a cada dia. Logo atrás já podia ser observados os movimentos de seu leal mordomo Mariun, que sempre estivera a acompanha-lo quando esta famosa 'crise' começava. Mariun não era o típico mordomo velho com óculos de gral, mas sim um jovem de apenas 28 anos que era bem dotado por teus longos cabelos pretos e olhos esverdeados, era de um porte agradável de corpo, um famoso "corpo bem desenhado" suas roupas eram típicas, terno preto uma roupa social comum.<p>

- Zack, já se fazem horas desde o momento em que estás a fazer isso, não estás cansado ? –Segurava a parte superior do terno do mesmo, enquanto o acompanhava-

-Ainda não Mariun, não foram completas cem voltas pelas colunas.

-Ainda não me dissestes quais sãos os verdadeiros motivos de tantas voltas todos os dias. Deves estar a procurar algo, por que não me dissestes e então podereis vós ajudar –Um pequeno sorriso veio ao canto dos lábios de Mariun.

-Não precisa –Zack que manteve tua face seria continuou a se movimentar por entre as colunas sempre passando a mãos por elas- oitenta e sete, oitenta e oito – A contagem nunca parava, mas como sempre algo o atrapalhava; o sino que batia as seis da tarde em ponto tocava avisando-lhe que já era hora de voltar. –Merda novamente ele veio a me atrapalhar. –Saiu com a sobrancelha franzida enquanto teve Mariun o seguindo.

' Isso sempre acontece ' Pensou Mariun lembrando de que sempre ocorria o mesmo todos os dias, sem nunca mudar um sequer horário lembrando também que no dia anterior a contagem parava ao oitenta e sete á oitenta e oito, achando então estranho questionando com sigo mesmo o porque.

Zack continuava emburrado enquanto subia de forma rápida as enormes escadarias do castelo com certa raiva e receio de ainda não ter encontrado o que procurava.

-Amanhã virei mais cedo –Sussurrou para si mesmo- Não e justo eu nunca chegar a contagem final.

-Mariun me acompanhe até o quarto de meu pai, preciso ver como ele está. –Virou um pouco a face para o lado enquanto disse tais palavras, manteve-se sério voltando a subir a escadaria já quase à chegar no corredor que por sinal também era extenso.

-Como queiras ! –Levou a mão direita ao peito, fazendo uma pequena reverencia enquanto continuou a caminhar.

O mesmo já chegava ao quarto do pai que como esperado estava ainda à dormir, pensando então novamente nas palavras ditas antes de sua recaída "Esta entre as colunas" palavras que sempre se revoltavam em tua mente, fazendo-o então apertar o punho.

-Eu compreendo. –Disse Mariun logo atrás de Zack- Isto certamente não ira parar de rodar em tua cabeça, tente relaxar ao menos um pouco. Teu pai não iria querer teu adorável filho em uma crise tão constante assim.

-Certo, irei lhe escutar – Virou-se para Mariun enquanto passou a teu lado com um pequeno sussurro- Estarei a lhe esperar... Se pois a caminhar até o quarto que era no final do corredor, o mordomo que como rotina medicava o rei foi até a borda de tua cama sentando-se ao lado de teu corpo enquanto sussurrou- Eu cuidarei dele, Vossa alteza !- Passou a mão nos cabelos grisalhos do rei enquanto retirou a mão pegando o remédio na cabeceira da cômoda, abrindo então tua boca colocando o mesmo com a água, fazendo-o engolir o mesmo.

-Com Licença –Saia do quarto fazendo uma reverencia ao chegar na porta, fechando então a mesma. Caminhava pelo corredor passando a mão na parede enquanto ia até o final da mesma para entrar no quarto do príncipe. Aquela rotina de Mariun era constante desde o dia em que o rei adoeceu as preces dos subordinados, as ordens do príncipe, as preocupações dos parentes da rainha que estavam em uma viagem longa e distante, tudo era um problema já que estavam todos sobre as custas de Mariun. Logo chegará a porta do quarto do príncipe aonde o virá somente um roupão, os longos cabelos loiros ficavam sobre o roupão e como sempre Zack se mantinha sentado na borda da cama virado de costas para a porta.

-Com licença Sr. –Entrou no quarto parando na porta-

-Mariun, novamente demorou ! Estava começando a me perguntar o que tanto faz quando saio do quarto de meu pai –Virou a face para o lado dando um sorriso malicioso, enquanto puxava o laço que segurava o roupão deixando o mesmo deslizar por teu corpo.

-Venha, cansei de esperar –Fez um pequeno sinal com a mão chamando Mariun, enquanto o mesmo virou-se de costas fechando lentamente a porta, apenas então escutando o som da tranca e os longos e demorados passos até o outro...

-xx-

_12 anos atrás- Guerra entre Russia e França _

-xx-

' Os subordinados do Rei Astharot estavam cada vez menores, seus soldados estavam quase em um pequeno final. Mortos, cansados, exaustos Astharot mesmo assim comandava os poucos homens que lhe faltavam, enquanto no palácio real da Russia estava em perigo seu pequeno filho Zack que tinha apenas 12 anos e mesmo assim já entendia bem do que se passava naqueles tempo. Estava grudado a sua Mãe e Rainha Tereza que o tempo todo não largava Zack apenas correndo com o garoto para os fundos do palácio 'Calabouço' aonde se encontrava uma passagem secreta que dava a um pequeno quarto que fora construído ali para a segurança do Rei e Rainha caso houvesse um confronto maior, a rainha logo empurrou Zack para dentro do tal quarto logo disse com a voz tremula-

-F-Fique ai meu pequeno, logo alguém virá lhe salvar. Não te preocupes com a mamãe eu ficarei bem, apenas lembre-te que nunca abandonareis –Dizia tais palavras enquanto fechou a porta do quarto a trancando, voltando a correr por entre as escadas do calabouço. Zack apenas ficou sentado no cantinho sem nenhum movimento, escutando os gritos de desespero dos subordinados do pai, das famílias e crianças que a cada corte da espada do inimigo morriam. Zack então tampou os ouvidos, pensando então na possibilidade de nunca ser salvo.

-xx-

Horas distante do Reino Marvek.

Ali se encontrará um jovem soldado que tinha a face coberta por um manto negro montado sobre um cavalo branco com a crina escura, um castanho talvez. O cavalo então se movimentou de forma rápida e precisa correndo em direção ao reino que não estava muito distante tanto que já estava a vista do mesmo. A espada que era carregada ao teu lado balançava aos movimentos do cavalo que parecia a cada momento estar mais rápido.

-Estou indo lhe salvar Zack –Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto cavalgava...Algumas horas depois já estava bem a frente do palácio, chegando ali vendo corpos e corpos pelo chão, homens, mulheres e crianças todos a mercê das possas de sangue. Como um soldado o coração já não batia forte ao ver senas assim mas ficou chocado quando encontrou uma pobre plebeia morta, mas também escutando um leviano som pondo então a virar a mesma que estava morta ali foi então o choque que depois de tanto tempo não enfrentará, um bebê que por final estava em seus últimos gemidos de dor o corte que era bem visto pela barriga da criança estava a sangrar de modo excessivo, foi então que o pobre bebê levantou sua pequena mãozinha fazendo então a ultima suplica de tua vida. A mão da criança desceu por entre o peito do soldado que segurava a mesma no colo, deixando então uma lagrima escapar por teu rosto, secando então por sobre o pano que cobria sua face deixando somente os olhos destampados. Deixou ali o pequeno e logo fez o sinal da cruz com o dedo logo seguido de uma pequena prece.

-A nome del padre, figlio, spirito santo, Amen. –Colocou a criança no chão, logo ao se levantar viu a coroa real jogada ao chão podendo logo avistar a Rainha Tereza indo então a correr até a mesma. Chegando perto o bastante virou a Rainha a pulsação estava fraca quase parada mesmo assim tento acorda-la.

-Rainha ! Rainha ! –Suplicou- Acorde –Em aflito dizia, Tereza levantou a mão e logo abriu os olhos lentamente podendo ver a imagem do jovem-

-V-você...cof cof... que é você? –O olhava enquanto o sangue lentamente descia pelo canto de teus lábios-

-Sou o Soldado enviado por teu marido o Rei Astharot. Tive a ordem de vim salva-la e salvar teu filho...por onde está Zack rainha? –Disse em um tom desesperado-

-Acalme-se...cof cof...ele está seguro...t-tome essa chave...no calabouço do castelo haverá uma porta camuflada, no canto direito..cof cofff... Zack estará lá. -Antes de tua honrada morte a rainha deu um pequeno sorriso e sussurrou- Proteja-o Mar... –Sem antes terminar a frase a rainha morreu nos braços do soldado que sem hesitar colocou a mesma no chão enquanto saiu a correr para o castelo.

-Zack.. –Sussurrou para si mesmo. Corria pelas colunas do castelo em desespero, aqui contando na numeração de 0 a 100, depois de um longo tempo chegou a 100 aonde havia uma pequena porta na direita da coluna aonde empurrou levemente abrindo então uma porta que daria no calabouço do castelo... Desceu as escadas correndo, virando então a esquerda passando a mão na parede do lado direito até o final do longo corredor do calabouço sentindo então uma pequena porta, aonde empurrou e logo por debaixo uma porta de madeira marrom escura, pegará a chave em teu bolso e logo abria a porta. Bem nos cantos da mesma já podia avistar Zack, deitado a dormir ali. Um simples suspiro de alivio bastou para Zack acordar-

-Quem...Quem é você? -Coçou os olhos com a palma da mão enquanto deu um pequeno sorrisinho-

-sou teu salvador Zack...Meu nome e Mariun, sou um dos soldados de teu pai Astharot  
>-Mariun ? –Correu chorando para os braços de Mariun enquanto agarrou com as mãos suas roupas. –M-me tire daqui... sniff –Mariun se levantava com o pequeno no colo enquanto sussurrou-<p>

-Você está à salvo agora Zack –Virou-se de costas para o local mas sem notar que para trás, havia deixado uma carta que tua mãe colocará no bolso de sua veste antes de morrer, junto a um colar.

-Vamos a teu pai Zack. –Disse em tom baixo enquanto fechou a porta do pequeno quarto. –Ele nos espera. Deu um pequeno sorriso com a criança no colo enquanto caminhou até a saída...

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo... Mentiras<p>

Olá Minna-san, estou aqui novamente mas agora trazendo uma segunda versão de 'The Blood' quem se lembra da versão original de The Blood lembra que Zack Yukio o príncipe morava na Russia e não na França , e que ele era o príncipe perdido de Roma. A história foi sim bem modificada, e vejam que mudei bem o português pois antes era tudo muito correto. Uma das partes legais que eu gostei de fazer desta nova história foi a parte do quarto em que o Zack chama Mariun para entra e está nu pra mim foi uma parte erótica mais sem muitas coisas expostas. Foi um erótico natural hahaha' XD

Mas então minna espero que tenham gostado da nova versão de The Blood que agora conta menos detalhes da vida de Zack. E vocês devem estar se preguntando " Por que no começo o Zack agiu daquela forma, e por que o Mariun não disse aonde era a passagem" Pois bem deixa eu esclarecer esta parte. Mariun não e quem vocês pensam, foquem suas mentes bem na carta que havia com Zack. E o que Zack procura Mariun não tem ideia do que é, por isso tudo foi bem complexo no começo...Agora não conto mais nada *xxx* -Ziper-

Bem Minna-san até aproxima quando eu trarei o novo capitulo "Mentiras" que com toda a certeza estará bem misterioso e divertido, e não se preocupem terá bastante atos sexuais e claro não irá se passar no chato e tedioso castelo, mas sim nas ruas graciosas de Roma, aonde irá entrar outro personagem que talvez possa ferrar com o Mariun hihihih' -ziper- *xxx*.

Até a próxima minna !

Bye. M.H

**A nome del padre, figlio, spirito santo, Amen:**

Em nome do pai, do filho, do espírito santo, Amém.


End file.
